Good vs Evil
by cicibunbuns
Summary: Angels and Vampires. What happens when you fall for the other? Vampires Evil Angels Good Will it happen? Or will they destroy their universe? SLASH ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I know what you guys are thinking why am I posting another story when I can't update the others. Well, answer to that is I have multiple stories in my head. They are all supernaturals. I hope after I get this out and started I may get over the writing block on the other stories.**

* * *

 **James POV**

Hi my name is James Diamond. I am a senior at New Town High. I am no where near popular but no where near outcast either. You may think I am a normal 18 year old kid but actually I am no where near normal. I am an Angel. No not the ones that are in the sky with the gods. Well, kind of but not really. I guess I should explain a little more.

You have two types of Angels. Ones that are created to help the gods in the other universe. Then there is my type. I was actually born while the others were created. My mother and father were what we call Guardian Angels. You know the ones who were put here to watch over people. We actually have to watch over everyone. We kind of keep the balance of good in the Human universe.

Before you ask yes, there is evil in the world that no human knows about. The big evil in the world is vampires. They are known for attacking humans and either draining all the blood out of them or changing them. We as guardians have to keep that population down while keeping human population up.

In every state there is one main angel. There are things called Superhumans. They were picked from families to help the angels. They have abilities that no other human has. The reason for their existence is the powers they possess. It really helps when you only have a certain amount of angels in the area.

Angels can die. One way is if their soul mates die for the next reason. Second thing we can die from is a weak point we have. Everyone has a different weak point. I would tell you but then I would have to kill you and I really hate killing anyone. It kind of comes with the job. I can't kill anyone even vampires with out feeling remorse. I know weird right.

The only way you would know we were angels are the two symbols. One is a tattoo of a set of angels wings it could be anywhere on the body. You have to hide it and hide it well. I would suck if you had it on your neck or something. The bigger the wings on the tattoo the more powerful the angel you are. Next is the angel wing you get when you fly. We only bring our wings out in desperate times.

Vampires have a way to show themselves too. They also have a tattoo of whatever clan they have been in. There are over 100 in this little town alone. Some of them are anti-vampires so they feed on plants but that is only a select few. They can die like the ones in Twilight. No exactly like the ones in Twilight. You can't tell the difference between a regular and anti-vampires. It sucks. Some are born which usually are more powerful and some are created. The ones that are born into it when they reach the age 18 they stop physically changing. Weird I know.

Angels don't stop physically changing until they find the ONE they are suppose to be with forever. My mom and dad meet in their late twenties. Yup, I think you get that there is more to this town than meets the eye. Remember watch yourself.

* * *

 **Alright, this story is kind of just background on the story. I am sorry this is short and a bit confusing. You'll learn more the farther we get in to the story.**

 **Vampires- BAD**

 **Angels, Superhumans- Good**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. I hope your excited for this chapter. I don't think there is anything else.**

 **Without further ado Chapter 2 of Good vs. Evil**

* * *

 **James POV**

It was and a normal day like always. I was standing in front of my locker trying to get my stuff for the next class. I tried to stay out of everyone's way. They think because I am nice I won't fight back. Which they are right about me not fighting back but it is in my nature not to. I don't like being walked all over but I have no other way. The tardy bell started ringing I hurried to class. Class was very boring but it's lunch time now.

I was walking down the aisles of tables. Carrying my tray of food trying to find a free spot. I was taught to not really have friends because in the line of work I am going into. You can lose someone at the drop of the hat. As I was walking I was tripped and when I fell I was bracing the impact of the floor but it never came. I looked up and seen the prettiest green eyes looking at me.

"Well, it looks like I caught an angel falling from heaven." I know everyone in this school. I am observer. I really don't know this guy. He smiled as he pushed me back up.

"Thank you." I smiled back at him. He held out his hand.

"Hi, I am Kendall." I shook his hand.

"James."

"James, would it be rude to ask if my guys and I could sit with you?" I smiled and motioned him to follow. I looked around and noticed I'd have to eat in the library again. He smiled and motioned to his guys to follow. I didn't really see the guys before either and come to mention it I didn't notice they were even their at first. Once in the library we all sat down.

"So, do you always eat in the library?" Kendall asked. I shrugged.

"Really depends on what time I get to the cafe." He nodded.

"Oh by the way this is Carlos and Logan." Kendall said pointing at the boys beside him. Carlos was a Latino, very big puppy dog eyes. Logan is a very pale guy with a nerdy look to him. I waved at him and they waved back.

"So, I haven't seen you guys around like ever." they smiled at me.

"Well, Logan here moved from Texas last year. Carlos moved around a lot last year and ended up here at the beginning of school. I used to go here but we moved and then moved back. I think I remember you James." Kendall said. I tilted my head.

"Oh how so?"

"I seem to remember those hazel eyes. You were on the chubbier side when you were younger? Right?" I blushed and looked down.

"Maybe?" He laughed and smirked.

"Oh I do remember you. I was in some of your classes freshman year. You were always so shy and you observe everyone." I bite my lip and looked down at my forgotten food.

"How come I don't remember you?" He sighed and rubbed his neck.

"Yeah I wasn't such a good kid freshman year and I was hardly in class. When I was though you seemed to be the one to draw my attention." I felt my cheeks heat up again. He chuckled a bit.

"Sorry am I embarrassing you?" I shrugged.

"Maybe just a little but I like it." He smirked at me. We heard the bell ring. I start to pack up and he sits his hand on my books.

"Could I possibly walk you home tonight?" I felt the unusual butterflies in my stomach. I have never had that happen before. I smiled and ran my hands threw my hair.

"Umm, sure meet me in the parking lot after class." He nodded and walk off with Carlos and Logan. Those boys are quiet but I sorta like them. I rush to my class.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

Once I walked away from James I was grinning ear to ear. I heard the guys behind me.

"Dude what was that?" I turn around and look at them with my best innocent smile I could.

"What was what?" Logan rolled his eyes. He can be a grouch sometimes.

"Carlos was asking why you suddenly took interest in James? We've known him for years but why did you act now?" I smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know. He seems like he needs people. It's not bad he's cute either." I heard them groan.

"What?" Both looked back and forth between each other.

"Kendall, he seems very innocent for you. I mean he might react very badly when you tell him you're a vampire." I chuckled.

"He isn't going to find that out for awhile." I walked to study hall. They were on my tail again.

"Why do you say that?" I turned in my seat and smiled.

"I want to keep him human as possible. If he gets dragged into this then he won't be so innocent. I don't want to corrupt him." They both gave me strange looks.

"How can you do that? You told us he is your soul mate. He has to find out eventually." I rolled my eyes.

"He will when he figures out I am his soul mate but until then no vampire stuff around him." They both growled.

"Why?" I laughed and turned around.

"Just don't. I can't scare him off. I don't know how much his body and soul could take." I heard them grunt in agreement.

"What about if he isn't human? What if he is a supernatural being like us?" Carlos whispered. Hmm, I didn't think about that. What if he is one? Nah, no one in the supernatural community is that innocent. Not even those angels and superhumans.

"No Carlos. I don't think so. He has these pure untainted eyes. I mean we have seen ever single supernatural being there is. None has ever had those eyes that are untainted. You usually can see the pain or power or something in their eyes. What do you see in James'?" They start to think really hard and look back up at me.

"You don't see any of that. All we see is love and happiness." I smiled and Carlos gasped.

"So, we agree he is human?" Carlos asked. We look at each other and nodded.

"Well good. Since we are on the same page we need to protect him." Carlos tilted his head at me.

"Why do we need to do that?" The bell rings. Good one more period before I can walk James home. I get up and walk out.

"Well, Carlos think about it. We know he is starting to get picked on. At lunch someone tripped him on purpose. We just need him to keep all that happiness and love in his eyes." The guys nodded and sat down.

"How do we want to do this then?" Logan asked.

"Aren't you suppose to be the mind reader?" He growled.

"Yes but you blocked me out. What's the plan?" I smiled.

"I need you to keep tabs on him. That means read his mind every so often." He gave me a small grimace.

"What is that face for?" He looks at his hands.

"James has a very powerful defense system. I can't get in to his head or thoughts." I turn around and stare at them.

"What do you mean? You can read everyone's mind. I know because if I didn't learn to block you out you could read my mind." He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know I've never had a human or being ever be able to block me." I turned to Carlos.

"Can you see where he is in the school at least?" His eyes turn white as he looks down. He finally looks back up.

"All I can see his shadow when I try to find him. I know he is in class thought. Sorry buddy that's all I got." I groaned and slammed my fist on the desk. It gets a dent in it. I heard a sigh come from beside me.

"What is it Logan?" He smiled and rubbed my shoulders.

"Kendall, you do realize if you are soul mates you can feel when one of you are in danger. Do you feel any of it?" I shook my head.

"Then he is safe. Just twenty more minutes and we'll all walk him home." I shook my head.

"Guys just stay out of sight when we walk. I don't want him to know you are following." They nodded and we all turned our attention to the teacher. Twenty minutes past by slowly but finally the bell rings. I got up and darted out of class. I heard Logan and Carlos laugh. I made it to the parking lot and waited for him. It was like another five minutes before I feel a rush of panic take over me. I see Logan and Carlos walk over to me. They noticed the panicked look on my face.

"What's wrong Kendall?" I look over at them.

"Guys, something is wrong with James." We took off after they heard James. The panic kept rising the closer I got to him. Once I got to the bathroom I seen the captain of the football team with a couple other football players towering over James. I growled and launched myself at them. I got the first two while Carlos and Logan took the others.

Once I got mine down I darted over to James. His eyes were squeezed tight. I grabbed his hand and he tenses up. I rub my hand on his knee and I feel that he starts to relax. He finally looks up. His beautiful hazel eyes meets my eyes.

"Kendall?" I nodded and he pulls me into a hug.

* * *

 **James POV**

I honestly had no clue why the football team came after me. I was still in training. I mean I still have a couple months of it but as I was taught I couldn't harm any humans. I couldn't tell if they were other beings that why I didn't attack. They kept taunting me and throwing things at me. I just closed my eyes to make sure I didn't do anything I would regret.

I heard somethings being thrown to the ground. I then felt a hand grab mine. I thought it was one of them. Then something weird happened hand started to rub my knee. I finally got the courage to open my eyes. I was met with emeralds staring at me. I remember those eyes.

"Kendall?" He nodded and I brought him into a hug. I gripped on for dear life. I felt him pick me up. I looked back up to his face. He smiled at me. We walked out of the bathroom and he sat us on the ground.

"James, what happened?" I looked down. He put two fingers under my chin and pulls them up so I see his face.

"No need to be nervous. I need you to tell me what happened." I played with my hands.

"I went to the bathroom because of the walk we were going to go on to my house. When I came out they were all there. I don't know why but they ganged up on me. I was taught never to fight back." He looked at me. I couldn't place the emotion.

"Why can't you fight back? They were attacking you." I shrugged.

"I really don't like too. I see the good in everybody and I don't want to hurt anybody." He seemed in awe over that statement.

"Okay. I understand that. Let me make you a promise then." I looked at him in confusion. He laughed at my face.

"Sorry your face was really adorable right then." I blushed and looked down.

"Okay what's the promise?" He smiled and grabbed both of my hands.

"I will protect you from anything. From things seen to the unknown." I looked at him in shocked.

"What? You can't make me a promise like that!" He smirked and squeezed my hands.

"I can and I will." I seen this stubborn sparkle in his eye. I realize I couldn't change his mind. I crossed my arms.

"FINE! I can't change your mind. I see that dang stubborn sparkle." He smiled.

"No sir, you can not. Now lets get going." He stands up and helps me. He wraps his arm around my shoulder. I felt those butterflies again.

"So Kendall why did you decide to talk to me?" He squeezed my shoulder.

"Like I said I've seen you around. Every time I've seen you, you were always in my sight." I blushed and looked down.

"Really?" He chuckled.

"Yes really. You seemed so innocent and needed protecting. It helps you're really cute." I laughed.

"Sure." I said sarcastically. He groaned.

"You are cute, hot, sexy, and adorable." I growled at him.

"I am not. I am short. My nose is weird, my ears are to small and my lips are to thin." He stopped completely.

"James, you still have growing to do. Men don't stop growing til they are 21. You are like an inch shorter than me and I am 5'11. Your nose is cute. Your ears are adorable. Your lips are kissable. Everything on you is perfect." I blushed and looked at him.

"Okay if you say so." He started walking again. We talked about random things. Like he has a sister that's a few years older than him. His favorite color is green like mine. He has actually known Logan and Carlos for all his life because all of their families know each others. We finally get to my house.

"Well, looks like this has to come to an end." He nodded.

"Yeah, I have a question."

"Okay what is it?" He started to sway back and forth. I put a hand on his shoulder to stop moving.

"Can I pick you up on Monday morning and have a breakfast date?" I looked down and nodded.

"Yeah, sure we could totally do that." He smirked.

"So could I like get your number?" I grabbed his phone from his pocket and put my number in it.

"There you go Kendy." He looked shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"I have never heard that nickname before." I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Well, now you have. Bye Kendy!" I yelled walking into the house.

"Bye James." I closed the door with a smile. I can't believe I have my first date.

* * *

 **So that where we leave off. Is Kendall sure James is his soul mate? Will he find out James isn't really a normal guy? When will they tell their secret? Does James know his soul mate is Kendall? What is so special about them?**

 **Do you guys want some Flashback action? Do you want history background? Or both? Do you want in later chapters Mpreg? Review.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	3. Chapter 3 ( Myths and Questions)

**First things first. Hello everyone. In this chapter I think it's all going to be Kendall POV. There is this myth that I made up and as this goes along you'll understand that myth more. As I say in the myth Angels= Light hair and eyes. Vampire= Dark hair and eyes. You'll understand when you get to the myth. More of the myth will come as the chapters come. It's a bit crazy.**

 **Without further ado Chapter 3 of Good vs. Evil...**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

I woke up Monday morning. I couldn't keep the grin from my face. I had just remembered I had a breakfast date with James. I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. I was greeted by my mom and sister. They were giving me the weirdest stares.

"Why are you so happy?" Katie asked. I shrugged and walked over to give my mom a hug.

"Kendall, what's going on? You seem different. Peppier?" Mom said. I laughed and turned to them.

"Well, if you have to know I have a breakfast date." They frowned.

"Be careful Kendall. The Angel's are starting a hunting spree again." I nodded and ran out the door. I texted James to tell him to be ready in five. I started to feel tingly and I wasn't sure if it was James' feeling or mine. I was outside his house five minutes later. He was standing outside waiting. When he saw my car his smile brightened.

"Hey Kendall." I smiled at the way he got into the car. It was all delicate the way he moved.

"Hey James how'd you sleep my precious angel?" He grinned.

"Oh an amazing sleep." I noticed that he had this glow to him. It was drawing me in like a moth to a flame.

"What about you sleep well?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yep as good as it could get. My sister snores too loud for my liking." He laughed and oh did that sound so angelic.

"You do realize you probably snore too." I rolled my eyes.

"Very unlikely." He patted my shoulder.

"Aww, don't be a downer. Think about it you are going on a breakfast date with me!" I smiled and grabbed his hand. I seen the blush cross his face. He is to adorable for his own good.

"Yeah, I am on a date with an angel like you! I am bound to be happy." He looked very confused.

"Why does it look like someone took you lollipop?" He giggled a little.

"Why do you keep calling me angel?" I shrugged.

"I don't know you seem innocent like one. Plus, in books and things aren't angels normally beautiful like you." His blushed deepened. I nudged his hands.

"Why do you think I am beautiful?" I frowned.

"We discussed this on Friday Jamie." He nodded.

"I know we did but why now?" I pulled up to the diner across from school. I turned to him with a confused look.

"Why now what?" He sighed.

"Why did you take sudden interest in me now? You said you've known me for years." I shrugged.

"James do you believe in destiny and soul mates?" He smiled proudly.

"Yes I do. It's the only thing that keeps me floating." I smiled.

"I wanted to meet you for so long but are paths never crossed til Friday at lunch. I believe that was what destiny had in store for us to meet." His smile widened. He kissed my cheek and jumped out of the car. I sat there for a moment until I realized he was half way in the diner. I met him at the door he had a smirk on his face.

"Now that wasn't very nice my little angel." He shrugged and walked in. We found a table and sat down. We sat in silence for a bit.

"Kendall since you believe in soul mates and destinies. Have you heard of the story about what happen with soul mates before?" I tilted my head.

"You mean the one about Zeus? Where everyone had two heads four arms, and four legs. He was so jealous that he split them all up and they have to pretty much find there other half." He nodded.

"Yeah that one. So you read a lot about myths and stuff?" I nodded.

"Yup, it seems like you do too." He shook his head.

"Not a lot but some. Just things that suit my fancy. Have you read about the one about the angel and the vampire before? I think it's called Opposites Twine?" I was confused. I have never heard of that one before.

"No? What's it about?" He laughed.

"Angels and Vampires. You know how some people think Vampires other than Demons are the 'root of all evil'." He said using quotes. I felt my insides turn at that phrase. We are evil but we aren't that bad.

"Yeah I guess." He smiled.

"One I don't believe that. It's just because they were created by the devil doesn't mean they are all bad." I smiled at that. My little angel.

"But okay never mind my beliefs for a second. Then they say how Angels are the 'root of all good'." I nodded.

"Second I don't believe that. Just think about it Lucifer aka the devil was an angel before and he turned bad. I believe all angels have a choice to be bad or good. But moving on. When it comes to angels in the story it's said that they have light hair and light eyes except for THE ONE. Same goes for the vampires. They usually have dark hair and dark eyes except for THE ONE." That sounds weird why have I not noticed that before?

"The story says that they were born to be soul mates. The bad thing is its kind of like good vs. evil. Both parties knew if these soul mates were to find each other that both of the councils would be destroyed. They didn't like that so, they said if anyone would have a child that didn't fit description the child should be put to death. Which is weird because they gave a century to this story." My eyes widened. The waiter comes back with our food.

"What would happen if they didn't find the babies?" He shrugged.

"My guess would be when those soul mates do find each other and the councils found out both would start a war with those soul mate. But the story didn't tell what would happen. I think it's pretty cool." I nodded.

"Yeah cool. So your into the myths and things." He nodded.

"Oh big time. My family hates it though. They are big on religion and they don't like when I read about the vampires. They say it's wrong." I nodded.

"I understand that it's weird though. I have read almost every myth known to man but never heard of that one." He shrugged.

"They keep it hidden. Just in case the 'Chosen Ones' find it." I shrugged.

"Would be so bad that they found it." He shrugged.

"Gosh if I know. I think it would start a war. To be honest I would be on the side of the Chosen Ones." I tilted my head.

"Why? Not saying I won't but why would you?"

"I think that there is a balance of good and evil in the world. They say the council keeps it maintained but I don't believe they do. I feel they started killing the other because of stupid reasons. I read in one myth they killed a vampire for feasting on livestock. Then the vampires in turn killed the angel and it's family. They can't maintain it very well. I believe if these 'Chosen Ones' can be happy together then vampires and angels could at least find common ground between them." Once we finished the food and I paid we walked over to the school. He has this myth thing down.

"James I have to meet up with Carlos and Logan. Behave today." He laughed and punched my arm.

"I should be telling you to behave mister macho man." I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek.

"See you at lunch James." He nodded and walked to class. I have to find Carlos and Logan see if they know this story. Once I found them we all sat under the bleachers out on the football field.

"We sensed your aura. What the hell has your panties in a bunch?" I rolled my eyes. I plopped down.

"So, I had that breakfast date with James." They grimace.

"Did it not go so well?" I smiled.

"No it went wonderful. He actually likes myths and destinies and stuff." Their eyes widened.

"Really? I mean he seems like the kind of person to not believe in those things?" I sighed.

"Yeah my thoughts exactly Logan. He told me about this myth called Opposites Twine." They looked very confused.

"Yeah never heard of it." Logan said. Carlos looked around. Which is very odd.

"Carlos?" His head snapped towards me.

"Yeah?" I grabbed his face.

"What do you know?" He frowned.

"I actually came across that myth. It sounds weird but if it came down to a battle between the 'Chosen Ones' and the councils. I would totally be on the side of the 'Chosen Ones'." Logan snapped his head towards Carlos.

"What you wouldn't be able to go against the councils?" I rolled my eyes.

"You know Logan, James even said he would. Well if he was supernatural." Logan I could tell was getting panicky.

"Why?" Carlos snorted.

"Times have changed Logan. Most angels and vampires want nothing more than to live in peace and not to be scared when the next raid is coming in. Jo and Lucas think this way and they're an angel. Camille, Stephanie and Lucy all think this way and they're Vampires." Logan groaned.

"Okay Kendall would you?" I smiled.

"Hell yeah I would. It's just I am tired of the elders and the councils telling us that angels are dangerous. Vise versa. We get along great with Jo and Lucas. It proves not all angels and not all vampires are bad." Logan rubbed the back of his neck. I looked over at Carlos.

"Did the myth say anything else like what would happen if they had a child or something." Carlos grinned.

"Oh yeah. It said something like if they succeed in the battle and if/ when they have a child they become one of the most powerful families in the supernatural realm. Plus any of the others that survive the war becomes included with that family and becomes powerful along side them." My eyes widened. Wow. Logan gasped.

"Okay what is with this myth what else is there?" Carlos and I smiled.

"Well, you know how angels have light hair and eyes." Logan nodded.

"The 'Chosen One' will have dark hair and eyes." Logan tilted his head.

"But Jo has brown eyes and blond hair." Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Contacts. I thought I was suppose to be the dumb one." Logan rolled his eyes.

"We don't know an angel like that." We nodded.

"But with the vampires all of them have dark hair and eyes. The 'Chosen One' is said to have light hair and eyes." Carlos said. After he said that they both focus their attentions to me.

"Kendall." They both said wide eyes and shocked a bit. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah. I thought that too." Their jaw drops.

"Does that mean..." Carlos asked. Logan nodded. I was confused to say the least.

"What does what mean?" They looked worried now.

"Kendall that means James is an angel." I shook my head.

"No not possible. He doesn't have that look that Jett, Jo, or the other angels have. He couldn't possible." The nodded their heads.

"He has to be. You guys are soul mates. That must mean you are the _'Chosen Ones'._ " Carlos whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys he doesn't have the markings." They rolled their eyes.

"Everyone's are in different places Kendall. Jo has hers on her wrist. Lucas has his on his forearm. James' hidden." Logan said in the 'duh' tone.

"Logan maybe that's the reason Kendall can easily block you and me out. That's why James can too." I sighed.

"Guys lets keep this on the dl. Just in case this is just an coincidences." Carlos looked confused.

"Wait, in the story they said they would kill any child that didn't have the standards for their kind. If you are what we think you are then how did both you and James survive?" I smiled.

"Have you not seen baby pictures of me. I had brown hair and dark hazel eyes before. Then when I grew my hair became lighter and my eyes became greener." Logan looked confused.

"What do you think fate had something to do with this?" Carlos and I smiled.

"Hell yea. If this is what we think it is and fate and destiny wanted this to happen. I think they would find away to hide them." Logan rolled his eyes.

"If this does turn out real. Then I am behind our clan leader one hundred percent." Logan said. Carlos rolled his eyes.

"You just want to make sure that if Camille does this she is safe. I am on with this buddy." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh sure. Now I know that's true but you want to protect Lucy threw this thing." He sighed.

Now we have to get back to class. My thoughts are all over the place. James is an angel? Maybe that's why he got weird when I called him my angel. Then they said if and when we have a child. Even though this is a supernatural world that does not mean men can get pregnant. I mean I know a couple of gay vampire couples that can't have children. Is that even possible. What if we are the 'Chosen Ones' what will happen?

The bell rings for lunch was I that deep in thought? Oh well. I walked to James locker. He is putting stuff away. When he bends down though his shirt rides up. I had to do a double take. He has the markings! On his lower back like right above where a trap stamp would go. I have to tell the guys later. I walked up to him as he makes his way standing. I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Hey Jamie." He jumps ten feet in the air. He turns to glare at me with his hand on his heart.

"Shit Kendall! Don't do that okay. Scared the crap out of me." My eyes widened. I have never heard an angel cuss before.

"I didn't know my little angel had a mouth on him." He growled.

"Yeah he does when you scare the crap out of him." It was weird he could cuss but then his glare wasn't that intimidating. How in the hell can he look so innocent if he is an angel. Jo and Lucas don't even look this innocent.

"Sorry angel. Didn't mean it please forgive this big bad macho man." I pouted at him. He giggled. I do mean giggle and its the fucking cutest sound I have ever heard.

"I do forgive you Kendy. I mean how can I not. Your pout is to adorable not to." He kissed my lip. I felt this feeling go threw me when he did. I looked down at him. Which is weird because Friday he was a lot shorter than he is today. He had the same look on his face like confusion and awe. I grab his hand and run to the library.

"I seen you grew." He blushed.

"Um yeah. Like Friday and Saturday. I woke up Sunday and all my pants were like Capri's on me. It was very weird." I smiled. Yeah I know a thing or two about angels. One is their markings the bigger the wings the more powerful the angel is. Which in James' case he must be pretty powerful. Two is when they find their soul mate they start growing into their right height and things.

"Sounds like a growth spurt." He smiled.

"Yeah it does. I am going to get lunch and come right back. I am starving." I nodded and watched him walk out. When he was gone the guys came in.

"We feel you found out something." I nodded.

"Yeah, James is an angel." Carlos grinned.

"Awesome! I wonder how powerful he is." Logan chuckled.

"He probably a level two at most." I shook my head. Logan looked confused.

"How do you know? Jo and Lucas are level twos. They have seen a lot you can see it in their eyes. James doesn't have anything but innocents in his eyes." I growled and grabbed my hair.

"Because the wings on his back prove it. He is more powerful than an actual guardian angel. It kind of freaks me out." Carlos and Logan looked worried.

"You are a lot more powerful than your dad was. He was one of the most powerful." I rolled my eyes.

"It's not the power that worries me. It's because know one but us, him and his parents know he is an angel. He probably doesn't know how powerful he is. I mean the wings start on his lower back and travel across it. I don't want anyone to know how powerful he really is." Logan nodded but Carlos was still confused.

"Why don't you want anyone to know?" Logan slapped the back of his head.

"One since he is powerful that means Vampires would want him dead because of it. Second, if angels would find out they would want the power for themselves." Carlos made the 'o' face. I pulled at my hair.

"Are you going to tell him you know he is an angel?"

 **CRASH!**

All of us turn to see James. His food all over the ground. I seen this scared look on his face. I could feel the tremors going threw his body. I ran to him.

"James? James? Angel are you alright?" He squeezed his eyes shut and ran for it. I felt the panic running through him. I looked to Logan and Carlos.

"Can either of you tell me where he is going?" They looked worried.

"Remember he's powerful. We can't break threw." I groaned and started running...

* * *

 **So why did James run? Will Kendall find him and talk to him? Will James find out that Kendall is a Vampire and his soul mate? Are they really the 'CHOSEN ONES'?Will someone find out about them and the myth? Why is James so powerful? Will someone find out that James is that powerful? Will they actually be able to have a kid? What will happen when councils find out that James and Kendall could possible be the CHOSEN ONES? Who will stand behind them? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Here it's a Thanksgiving treat. I finished this at 2:34 am on Thanksgiving day.**

 **Answer the questions. Give me gender and baby names just in case.**

 **Do you guys have questions?**

 _ **Kendall: Yeah where is James going?**_

 **If you guys have questions message me. I promise I don't bite.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, hello peeps. If any of you read my other stories I am trying to figure out where to go from the last chapter I left off from. I hope you'll be patient with me so I can figure it out. Plus there is like 23 days til Christmas, I'll be doing alot of things for Christmas that will also make me slow for updating.**

 **Without further ado Chapter Four of Good vs. Evil...**

* * *

 **James POV**

"Are you going to tell him you know he is an angel?" My heart stopped as soon as I heard that. My parents are the only people that know I am an angel. They also know I am very powerful too. That's why they wanted to keep me being an angel a secret. I had totally forgot my food. Now it was all over the ground but right now I couldn't care less. Kendall is running up to me. I have to hide before he finds out anything else.

"James? James? Angel are you alright?" Why in the hell did he call me angel? Did he know all along? I started running. I have the perfect place in mind. It's a spot I found when I was little. It looks out over a lake. Not sure which one but it's beautiful and quiet no one knows the place. I can go there and hide.

How did he know I was an angel? I made sure my shirt was down the... Shit! At my locker. Is that the reason he hugged me? To hide it so no one else saw it? He is so confusing. What is he anyways? I know he isn't an angel. He could be a superhuman. No... he can't be. I know all the superhumans in school. Jack, Gale, Parker, and Tabby. I know all the angels to but they don't know I am one. Jo, Lucas, Thomas, June,Peter and Lilly. If he isn't any of those then what is he.

Once I find my spot. I relaxed. This has me worried. I feel like I can trust him because he is going to be something big to me. But what? Is he my soul mate? I mean yeah he's cute and we connected but is he? This is so fucked up. I am scared that if anyone else finds out how powerful I am I could be destroyed. Maybe Kendall knows that. I have a big gut feeling that its going to get better with us but worst with the whole world.

I can't stop thinking about that myth. Opposite Twine. I know I had light hair and eyes when I was little but as I hit my tween years it started changing. Mom was worried but never told me why. That's when I found Dad asleep with one of the myth books open to the story. I read it over and over again. I am just not sure how it ends Dad ripped the last page out. Could I be one of the Chosen ones. But wouldn't that makes Kendall a...

"Vampire." I said out loud.

"Yeah and your an angel." I jumped back and held my chest.

"God, Kendall how many times do I have to tell you to not sneak up on me." He smirked and sat down beside me.

"I see you figured out that I am a vampire." I nodded and looked out at the lake.

"Yeah, you threw me for a loop with the hair and eyes." He chuckled.

"So did you." I laughed humorlessly. I turned and locked eyes with him.

"Do you know how powerful I am." He smiled.

"Yes and now since I know and Logan and Carlos do too. We are going to make sure no one else finds out." I smiled and laid back.

"Mister macho man, one how'd you find me? And two just how powerful are you?" He shrugged.

"First one is a little difficult. I had to sense you since you are way to powerful for Logan and or Carlos to get into your brain. I had to follow that sense and the pull on my heart to find you. You are very tricky little angel." I rolled my eyes.

"Second one I am not quite sure. My clan say I am very powerful because I am my father's son but as I said I am actually not quite sure." I smirked.

"It's because you have never had a reason to use you powerful nature." He tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" I sighed.

"My mom and dad know just how powerful I can be. Since I don't have a reason for using it. It like hides away until I desperately need it. Like I am a average human when it comes to training that's why it's taking me much longer than Jo and Lucas." He seemed confused.

"Jo and Lucas has never sensed or talked about you being an angel." I rolled my eyes.

"That's because I can't go around announcing that I am an angel then I would be asked my level. I don't have a level. Plus that's why they can't sense me is that like I said my powers some how conceal themselves so people can't sense it. It's like I am a human until I need them." He nodded.

"That's sounds about right. Jo and Lucas were surprised when they found out about me." I rolled my eyes.

"No offense to angels. But we aren't the brightest creatures known to man. Yeah we are protective, well some of us, but we lack in brains." He laughed.

"You know you just called yourself dumb." I grunted.

"I said some of us you ass." He started laughing harder.

"James this to funny. Your the only angel I know that cusses and it's one of a kind." I punched his arm.

"Like I said I am not what I seem. It's called human nature for a reason you know. Do it before you can get in serious trouble. Plus I fly under the radar." He seems to calm down.

"I know you aren't as you seem. Are you worried?" I was confused.

"Worried? Yeah I am worried about someone finding out about the power." He shook his head.

"Not talking about that James. I am talking about the myth. Do you think we could be the chosen ones?" I sighed and crawled over to him. I straddled his hips.

"Yes and no. One are we sure we are soul mates?" He smirked.

"Kiss me and you'll feel it." I blushed but leaned down. His lips met mine. I felt this sensation run down my spine. He started moving his lips. Licking the my bottom lip for entrance. I grant it but I didn't fight for dominance since I knew he had that. I push his head back to were he is laying on the ground. His hands travel up and latch around my neck. Air became to much and I pulled back. I put my forehead on his shoulder catching my breath.

"Yes... Definitely... felt... that." He smirked.

"Good because I have known it for a while angel." I lift my head to see a smile on his face.

"But the other thing is how do we even know that myth is true? It could just be coincidence." He sighed and ran his hand up and down my back.

"But what if its not? Like we might have to be prepared for anything." I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't understand. If it's true why us? I mean I know Camille and Jo are just like us." He stopped the movements.

"It's because we have that powerful streak to us. I also think it's because of the stubbornness we have because if it was the girls or someone else I think they would cave." I nodded.

"I got that. I know that I have a different thought on things."

"Yeah, your the only one that would be more likely to do something about it and not complain." I smiled.

"So would you." He tilted his head back and forth. I slapped his chest.

"Let me rephrase that. You would do it for me." He smiled.

"You know I would do anything for you Angel." I rolled my eyes and laid my head on his chest.

"How long have you known I was your soul mate?" He shrugged.

"Maybe the summer of ninth grade or the beginning of ninth grade." I am confused to all ends here.

"How did you know?" He laughed.

"I did some stupid things when I would see you. My dad was still around then and he asked if I was doing it to get someone to notice me." I rolled off of him and laid beside him.

"How did I never not notice you?" He kissed my temple.

"Destiny and fate had a plan. How were you in ninth grade? I was a rebel and thought I could do anything." I sighed.

"I was a rule follower. I decided to stay hidden from people." He smiled.

"See we weren't ready for anything they were going to throw at us then. Now we are. Carlos and Logan came back because of my father's passing so their dads can keep the clan in control until I am old enough to have control. We had a lot of growing up to do. Mine was responsibility wise. Yours is believing in yourself and beliefs. I bet you." I smiled.

"You would be correct. I was so ready for the first two years to believe what everyone else did. Then I learned things Junior year and I've realized those beliefs aren't the right ones." Kendall nodded and then stood up.

"What are you doing?" He smiled and held his hand out.

"I think we need to talk to my mother. I think she knows more than us and she has the answers." I grabbed his hand.

"Are you sure she'll be alright with an angel in her house?" He laughed.

"My little Angel. We have Jo and Lucas over all the time." I chuckled.

"You know there are more angels than those two and me. Plus we also have some superhumans too." He honestly looked confused.

"Really!? Who?" I sighed.

"Angels Thomas level 3, June level 4, Peter level 2, Lilly level 3. Superhumans Jack, Gale, Parker, and Tabby." His eyes were huge.

"What? Really!" I laughed.

"Yes, one superhuman per two angels." He looked confused.

"There is only 7 angels though." I sighed.

"They pair off. Did you not know that Jo and Lucas are soul mates?" He looked confused again.

"No and it still doesn't explain things." I rolled my eyes.

"Tabby will be my superhuman when the time comes. My parents hoped that I was to get an angel soul mate. They were not expecting a Vampire one. Tabby doesn't know it because of the power but once she does she will be mine and my mates superhuman." He looked less confused.

"Okay, so will she be finding out now? How is she going to react?" I smiled and linked arms with him.

"That's the funny thing. Superhumans even though I don't like saying it are like dogs. Super loyal to their couple. She will not mind one bit." I can see he has another question though.

"What about her soulmate?" I sighed.

"See that's the tricky thing. Their are some cases where their angel are their soulmate. It's only happened about five times though. When they have kids they are immortals which are on both sides of good and evil. When they don't have their soul mate as an angel they have a superhuman. When they find out both couples will have to get along for the sake of their superhuman." He looked like an excited puppy.

"What if the soul mate is a vampire?" I was now confused.

"I am not sure. I don't think we ever had one?" He started grinning like a mad man.

"What if this myth thing is real? And we defeat the councils. That means they can have soulmates that are different. Like us." I smiled and squeezed his arm.

"You are very excited. That could be a possibility. So you think Tabby's soulmate is a Vampire?" He smiles smuggly.

"Oh hell yes I do. I think it could be Carlos or Logan." My jaw dropped.

"I thought they were soul mates with Camille and Lucy." He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe, I love those girls but I don't think they are soul mates for them. Even thought they all think that." I laughed.

"Well, when Tabby figures out I am an angel we can introduce both of them alright." He smiled.

"Yes! Oh and guess what we're here." I looked up and gulped. He tightened his grip on my hand.

"Angel calm down my mom is very open minded. Just relax." I nodded and walked into the house with him.

"Mom! I am home early!"

"In the living room sweetie!" He smiled and dragged me into the living room. Sitting there was a women that looks about 25. She had dark red hair and brown eyes. Next to her was a little girl about 14 with long brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Hey Big Brother." He rubbed her head.

"Hey baby sister." She glared and then it fell on me.

"Who's that?" He smiled.

"This is James." Kendall's mom looked up and gasped.

"Umm, hi James. Kendall can I talk to you in the kitchen." He looked at me. I nodded and he walked away. His sister is still staring at me.

"You know what we are?" I nodded.

"Tell me what we are then." I smiled.

"Your vampires from the Knight clan." She smirked.

"You realize how evil vampires can be right?" I shrugged.

"You know their is good and evil in everyone. It's a choice to be either or." She looked shocked.

"Never judge a book by it's cover and title." She was stunned.

"What are you?" I smiled.

"What do I look like?" She shrugged.

"I sense human but there's something not right about it. I feel there is power there though." I smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe ask Kendall later. We had the conversation." She nodded.

"I am not sure what exactly you are but you seem different from others. I like it." I bowed.

"Why thank you." She giggled.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

"Kendall what is the Diamond child doing here?" I was surprised.

"How do you know he's the Diamond child?" She rolled her eyes.

"He looks like his father. Now tell me what he is doing here." I smiled and crossed my arms.

"We have questions." She looked worried.

"What kind of questions?" I shrugged.

"Different kinds." She nodded.

"He's your soul mate." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yup." She rolled her eyes.

"Why did your father always have to be right." She was pouting right now.

"What do you mean?" She shook her head.

"I'll explain when you ask questions. He does know your a vampire right?" I nodded.

"Yep he figured it out right after I figured out he's an angel." She groaned.

"Okay well lets get in there before Katie goes crazy on him." I nodded and we walked back in.

"I am not sure what exactly you are but you seem different from others. I like it." James bowed.

"Why thank you." Katie giggled. Mom looked confused.

* * *

 **James POV**

"Looks like you and Katie have hit it off." I laughed. Katie blushed.

"He's different. Why is that?" I looked at Kendall and his mother. They both motioned to me.

"Do you want to know what I am Katie?" She nodded. I stepped back from the couch. I turned and pulled up my shirt. I heard the women gasp. I heard the couch creek and then tiny hands on my back. They were tracing the wings.

"So you're an angel." I pushed the shirt down and turned around. Katie was right there. I nodded.

"Yup." She looked confused.

"What level are you?" I shrugged.

"I am not sure." She looked determined.

"Well, what are your powers?" I shrugged.

"I am not sure. Remember you sensed human, but you said something like there is a power underneath it." She nodded.

"Well, I have yet to use any powers." She looked confused.

"Okay. I am staying for the time being. Since I want to know what's going on." I nodded. I then look at an extremely nervous Mrs. Knight.

"Mrs. Knight, are you okay?" Her head snapped up. I could see the worry in her eyes.

"I am fine James. Kendall, what do you want to know?" She seems a little standoffish to me. Kendall sighed and brought me down to sit in his lap.

"Opposite Twine." She stiffened up.

"What about it?" He looked up at me. I think he notices her weird behavior.

"So you know about it?" We nodded.

"Yes. Your father was researching it when your hair and eyes started changing." Kendall tighten his grip at the mention of his father.

"So we are the Chosen Ones?" She nodded.

"What's going to happen?" She shrugged.

"I am not quite sure. There is two ways. Good and Bad. One way you guys beat it and become the higher power so, you control the rules. Two you could die along with everyone that will help you." Katie's eyes go big.

"So it's a fifty/ fifty shot they could win." She nodded.

"I was hoping that your father was wrong. But when is he ever wrong. He was planning to when the time came, to be on your side." I gripped his hand.

"Well, do you know why us?" She sighed and rubbed her head.

"I am not quite sure. It's in fate and destiny design. Boys I have got to warn you." My eyebrows knot together.

"Mom?" She rubbed her temples and groaned.

"Not that I wan't to say it but you boys need to build an army. I know the clan would help but that's all I know." Kendall feels me tense up and he rubs my arms.

"Well, we will start working on that tomorrow then. Do you know when we should be head to head with the councils?" She shrugged.

"Can't say but if you go through this you guys should start now." We nodded. Kendall started playing with my hand. I can sense he is nervous.

"Kendall, you nervous?" His eyes met mine. He kissed my temple.

"Just a bit. How about I drive you home?" I nodded. We left right after.

* * *

 **Sorry for the sudden drop off. I had questions in mind for the last scene but they left me. How was it? Do you guys want them to have a kid? If so gender and baby names. Who is going to help out Kames? Is Tabby, Carlos or Logan's soul mate? When will the councils show up? What will happen?**

 **What do you guys think? REVIEW!**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	5. Sorry Author's Note

Author's Note: I am sorry guys I have gotten my internet cut off. I will get to a place with it in a couple of days. I am sorry to keep you guys hanging like that.

I promise I will continue to write when I get to my sister's house. Hopefully by the time I get back home I will have internet. I SWEAR I AM NOT LEAVING YOU HANGING! Just been some problems.

I am at panera's to give you guys this author's note. I am so sorry guys. I promise to have a chapter out by the new year.

Happy Holidays!

Have a beautiful, wonderful day

-cicibunbuns


	6. Announcements

Okay my peeps. I know I have alot of you guys upset about my stories, I am sorry I have only had my mother's phone for internet and if I used it to much she got mad. Now! I am going to be slowly working on my Kendall dominate stories because you see I have found myself writing more James dominate. I already have a whole story finished for the James dominate. I haven't lost all hope for Accept Effects, Good vs. Evil, or Sixteen year Incident. My passion has just reversed. I will still update the stories just not at a specific time. Would you guys want to see my newest story? It's called Kendall Falls and if you do please comment. I have it all written so I could have that on a schedule.

I repeat I am not stopping my other stories but it will take some time. If you want to read Kendall Falls just review. I am rambling so I am going to stop. I love all my readers, reviewers, followers and favorers.

See you next time... cicibunbuns


End file.
